herofandomcom-20200223-history
Ren Kannagi
'''Ren Kannagi '''is the secondary protagonist of the light novel and anime series ''Kaze no Stigma. ''He is Kazuma Yagami's younger brother, and one of the only Kannagis who still considers Kazuma part of the family, still considering him his brother despite his exile. The feeling is mutual on Kazuma's part, with Ren often being the reason he involves himself in matters he wasn't previously involved in. He is voiced by Rika Morinaga in the Japanese version of the anime and Josh Grelle in the English version. Appearance Ren is a young boy with sea green eyes and creamy blond hair which was parted off-center. He is usually seen wearing dark blue gakuran or his pink duffle coat over his brown turtle neck top, pale blue jeans and azure sneakers Personality Despite being brothers, Kazuma and Ren have very little in common, though this is justified due to the 10-year age gap between them. While Kazuma is blunt, arrogant, selfish and apathetic. Ren is soft spoken, humble, kind and somewhat effeminate. These traits lead to many being protective of him and even fighting over him, including his best friends Kanon and Tatsuya, with the latter even worrying he'll become too feminine if he hangs around the former too much. He is also shown to be easily saddened when Ayano begins to insult Kazuma, even if she didn't mean to, such as when she states she couldn't even remember him despite fighting him for Enraiha. Ren looks up to both Ayano and Kazuma, though his opinion of the latter reaches near-worshipping levels. Despite this, he tends to act as the 'straight man' between the two, often expressing exasperation at their frequent arguing and general coldness towards one another. Just like Juugo, Yukari and Nanase, Ren is also shown to be supporting of Kazuma and Ayano's growing feelings towards each other, believing they would be good together if they just learned to get along. Despite his kind and soft spoken nature, Ren is very brave and does not hesitate to help others when need be, and will gladly fight for his family and friends or when provoked or simply when it's necessary. However, he is a very merciful person and prefers to avoid killing enemies if he can help it, such as when he purifies Yuji Tsuwabuki's aura and change him back into his original form, rendering him unconscious but not killing him. Although Ren's appearance earns him some contempt for his male classmates, Ren nonetheless appears to be very popular at his school, and excels in his studies and athletics. Unlike other members of the Kannagi family, Ren never rejected Kazuma for his inability to master fire magic and has always loved and respected him as an older brother. Ren has never liked the fact that Kazuma was cast out of the family simply for having no power. He always hopes that one day, his brother Kazuma and his father will get along someday so that the three of them can be a family again. Like Ayano, Ren also doesn't approve of Kazuma's cold attitude towards the Kannagi family, claiming that they're still his family even if they have disowned him, and is shocked by his willingness to let them all be killed by the Fugas. Ren experiences love himself when he meets Ayumi Tsuwabuki. However, when he discovers that she is a mere clone to be sacrificed for a ceremony, Ren is devastated and initially leaves her to do what she must, until Ayano talks some sense into him and accuses him of abandoning her. In the end, he fails to save her (a reflection of Kazuma's own failure to save Tsui-Ling) but not before he confesses his love to her and vice-versa. He even goes so far as to call her the greatest person she's ever know, which would include Kazuma and Ayano, though given his young age, he was likely exaggerating. Ayumi's death affects Ren deeply, but also gives him strong resolve to protect those who are still there for him. Gallery Ren- Golden Flame.jpg Kazuma and Ren.jpg|Ren and Kazuma Ayano and Ren.jpg|Ren and Ayano Kazuma, Ayano and Ren.jpg Kazuma, Ayano and Ren 2.jpg Ren and Ayumi.jpg|Ren and Ayumi Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Book Heroes Category:Kids Category:Male Category:Elementals Category:Magic Category:Damsels Category:Siblings Category:Pure Good Category:Tragic Category:Optimists Category:Determinators Category:Merciful Category:In Love Category:Inconclusive Category:Related to Villain Category:Genius Category:Protectors Category:Exorcists Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Voice of Reason Category:Scapegoat